Directional drilling can be used to connect a main well with one or more areas of interest in a subterranean reservoir. Directional drilling achieves this by guiding a drill bit while drilling a well, to keep its current orientation or to steer it into a different desired orientation, or sequence of orientations, on a desired path in the reservoir.
Often, the space on a drill bit and its associated tooling can be limited, making it difficult to carry power sources, such as batteries, downhole. Also, given the depths at which drilling can take place and/or the difficult well environments involved (in terms of corrosion, abrasion, etc.) it may be difficult to reliably transmit power from the surface down to the drill bit and its associated tooling via electrical wires, cables, etc.